Dappled Pelt
|pastaffie=Ancient Tribe, Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Known/Given: Rogue: Warrior: Medicine Cat: |namesl=Dappled Pelt Dappled Pelt Dapplepelt Dapplepelt |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks=''None''}} Dapplepelt is a slender, tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Upon hearing Shaded Moss's offer to leave the cave for a place that had prey, Dappled Pelt springs to her paws, eyes shining, and states that she will go. Tall Shadow agrees with her, but Twisted Branch calls both of them flea-brained, wandering off with no idea where they were heading. A few days later, Dappled Pelt asks what they would be able to hunt upon arriving in the location Shaded Moss mentioned. She wonders if they would be able to hunt different types birds, or the squirrels that the elders put in their stories. Gray Wing later spots her in a group toiling up a slope as the waterfall comes in sight to him. He sees Shaded Moss in the lead, Clear Sky padding along at his shoulder, and Tall Shadow, Rainswept Flower, and Dappled Pelt follow closely behind. :Shaded Moss later suggests that before they left the cave, they should rest up and eat as much as they could. Dappled Pelt disagrees with him, stating that she didn't like the sound of lying around while others hunted for them. Shaded Moss points out that it would only be for a day or two, and that once they left, there would be enough prey to go around for the others. Cloud Spots reminds Stoneteller that he and Dappled Pelt knew a lot about herbs, and if things went wrong, they would be able to help. :As the cats continue to travel, Moon Shadow and Dappled Pelt walk side by side, while the latter boasts to the former about an eagle he frightened off. She rolls her eyes, and mutters that they had seen him perform the action. Gray Wing then settles down next to, and remarks that he was glad he found her. She replies that he was small for the journey, but he was doing well. However, Dappled Pelt then breaks off, and swiftly dips a paw into the water, flicking a fish onto a rock beside her. She kills it with a swipe of a claw, and Gray Wing inquires where he had learn the skill, as the others cluster around in surprise. Dappled Pelt shrugs, and replies that prior to the cold season, she occasionally caught fish. She bends her head to take a bite out of the fish, and offers it to her companions. :Falling Feather then asks Dappled Pelt if she could teach her how to fish, and her eyes gleam as she agrees to, once they found their new home. Jackdaw's Cry, however, informs Dappled Pelt that he would stick to hares and eagles. When Tall Shadow points to a clump of pine trees on the mountainside, Dappled Pelt agrees to. While crossing a scree, Gray Wing notices that Dappled Pelt looses her footing, and slides helplessly down a slope. She lets out a panic-stricken yowl as she struggles to find a firm paw hold, and Gray Wing runs between her and his Tribemates. :He reaches a point where the stones are still, aims a spot where he can halt her fall, and Dappled Pelt stares at him. Her eyes stretch wide in fear, and her tail waves as she scrabbles vainly, before Gray Wing prepares to take on her weight. He manages to hold her, but Dappled Pelt is frantic, and attempts to claw up the way she came, but nothing is solid for her grip. Gray Wing tells her to stay still, and it is noted that he had not made progress with Dappled Pelt. She continues to struggle, and Moon Shadow braces his shoulder at her, telling her to come his way. Dappled Pelt stumbles forward, with Moon Shadow taking some of her weight, and when they reach solid ground, he boosts Dappled Pelt ahead of him, then clambers up beside her. :Shaded Moss asks about the condition of every cat present, and Dappled Pelt apologizes, crouching with her head down and fur fluffed out, stating that she could have gotten Moon Shadow and Gray Wing killed. Turtle Tail then whispers to Gray wing that she was impressed of how Moon Shadow saved Dappled Pelt. After saving Quick Water, Falling Feather rejects Dappled Pelt's offer to help groom her fur. Once they stop to rest, Dappled Pelt comments that she was glad Moon Shadow and Jagged Peak wished to hunt, but she doubts they would catch anything. The next morning, Dappled Pelt points out that the rising sun was the sun trail, as Stoneteller noted. After Gray Wing catches a rabbit, Dappled Pelt declines his offer to eat, stating that she wasn't hungry. As they walk along the riverbank, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt sniff at clumps of herbs hanging over the water. :When the group encounters a Thunderpath, Dappled Pelt volunteers to go first, as she wants to get it over with. Rainswept Flower offers to come with her, and Gray Wing and Clear Sky lead the two to a bush line. Dappled Pelt works her claws into the grass, and asks what they were waiting for. A monster then roars by, and all four flinch back. More nervously, Rainswept Flower and Dappled Pelt then approach the edge again, and the latter mutters that they had to do it. Clear Sky offers to go with them, and the three wait, ears alert, eyes watchful, before a monster passes by. Dappled Pelt comments that the monster missed them, and tells Rainswept Flower to come. The two then dash over the Thunderpath, and successfully reach the other side. Once every cat crosses, Dappled Pelt expresses her worries about Hawk Swoop, as she had a shock on the Thunderpath. :While looking at the Twolegplace, Dappled Pelt observes, and comments that Stoneteller wouldn't have sent them if their lives were to be the same living in the mountains, and that their home would be different. When Hawk Swoop is injured, Gray Wing tells Dappled Pelt that she knew the most about herbs, and inquires if she knew that to do. She, confused, replies that daisy leaves or elder would help her injury, and orders Jackdaw's Cry and Falling Feather to search for some. They then return, and Falling Feather drops her bundle in front of Dappled Pelt, asking if they were the right types. :She sorts through the leaves, and asks Cloud Spots if he thought they were okay, in which he replies that they were like the ones in the mountains. The two cats then forage for herbs, but Dappled Pelt looks doubtfully, commenting that she didn't want to give something that would make a cat ill, and that most of the leaves seemed exotic to her. After speaking with a stranger, Dappled Pelt agrees with Rainswept Flower, adding that there would be space and prey, and they wouldn't be disturbed by Twolegs, monsters, or dogs. She then pads on a few paw steps, head tilted to listen, and finds a stream. Gray Wing trots up to her, and she crouches at the water's edge, swipes her tongue around her jaws, and claims that there were fish. Falling Feather watches her flash out a paw into the stream, and flick out a tiny fish. She repeats the process, but with a larger fish instead, and Falling Feather asks her again if she could teach her. :Dappled Pelt agrees to, but recommends for her shadow to not fall on the water, as it would scare fish away, and if she saw one, she would have to act quick. Dappled Pelt then gives her another fishing lesson, and it is clear that they enjoy it. After his death, Dappled Pelt, Shattered Ice, and Moon Shadow stand up to carry Shaded Moss's body. Rainswept Flower points out that she couldn't bury her father like they did in the mountains, and Dappled Pelt comforts her, touching her ear gently with her nose, and adding that they could use sticks and grass for a pelt for him. She then gives a tiny nod, and Dappled Pelt and Rainswept Flower stay close beside Shaded Moss. When recalling Bright Stream's death, Dappled Pelt comments that she would have been a wonderful mother to his kits. When nearing a copse of pine trees, Dappled Pelt declines at the offer to hunt there, as she wasn't hungry. :When reaching their new home, Dappled Pelt murmurs of the possibility of the location being it. As Tall Shadow tells the others to explore, Dappled Pelt declares that she would find herbs to heal Tall Shadow's paw. She then catches up beside her, and suggests for her not to walk further with her injured paw. She, along with Rainswept Flower, Turtle Tail, and Falling Feather, are told by Shattered Ice to come with him. After a few days in the hollow, Clear Sky leads out a group to explore, consisting of Dappled Pelt, Falling Feather, and Moon Shadow. After Hawk Swoop tells of saving Gray Wing from Gorse and Wind, Dappled Pelt and Jackdaw's Cry exchange glances. After Hawk Swoop points to a hawk, Dappled Pelt follows Jackdaw's Cry as he springs to his paws, and when nearing it, she comments that it was small, appearing like a sparrow compared to the eagles in the mountains. :As they speak, Dappled Pelt then pounces into the grass, and when she straightens up, a mouse dangles from her jaws, remarking that they had two catches in one go. While heading back toward the hollow, Gray Wing meets Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots, and she explains that they were looking for herbs, offering Gray Wing to come with them. Cloud Spots notes that Tall Shadow disliked cats going out in groups less than three, and Dappled Pelt lets out an irritable snort, replying that she was making a fuss. Gray Wing explains of Wind and Gorse, and Dappled Pelt blinks in surprise, stating that she would like to see how they hunted. While Gray Wing enjoys the warmth, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt forage among vegetation at the water's edge, and notes that there was yarrow. Her tail waves, and then emerges with a bunch of herbs in her jaws, setting them down beside Gray Wing. :Dappled Pelt remarks that it was good for them to know that what they needed was nearby, especially early in the warm season. She and Cloud Spots then make a pile of useful leaves and roots at the edge of the river, and when they have as much as they can carry, Dappled Pelt halts, tasting the air. She notes that she scented tansy, which would be good to help Jackdaw's Cry's leg. After studying the river, Dappled Pelt comments that it didn't appear deep, and before Gray Wing realizes what she is to do, Dappled Pelt wades into the water, claiming that if Falling Feather could do it, then so could she. Cloud Spots and Gray Wing then watch Dappled Pelt splash forward, gasp as cold water reaches her belly fur, and vanishes without warning. Cloud Spots decides to go save her, but before he can, Dappled Pelt's head breaks the surface, and splashes frantically while managing to propel herself to a far bank. :She claims that she was swimming, but Cloud Spots remarks that it wasn't natural, referring to her as a furry fish. She then scrambles out the water, shakes herself, plunges into the undergrowth, and reappears with leaves in her jaws. She swims back, head held awkwardly high to keep the leaves out of the water, and while clambering up the bank, remarks that it was easy, despite the coolness of the water. Cloud Spots calls her mousebrained, and tells them to go back to the hollow, but Dappled Pelt offers for them to catch fish. Cloud Spots tells her not to try, but to return to dry out, and she gives in with an exasperated snort, returning back to camp. :After the battle with the foxes, Dappled Pelt twitches her whiskers, and pads over to Cloud Spots, then working together to examine cats and their wounds. After some of the cats break off from the group, Dappled Pelt continues to treat wounds. While looking at Jackdaw's Cry and Hawk Swoop, Gray Wing does not notice that Dappled Pelt pads up to him, and watches the two cats. After Jagged Peak injures himself, Gray Wing goes to fetch Dappled Pelt or Cloud Spots. He spots her stretched out in a patch of weak sunshine, while speaking quietly with Shattered Ice, and leaps to her paws upon hearing what occurred. Dappled Pelt agrees to come, and they then set out. Upon seeing her, Falling Feather rises, and asks what she can do. Dappled Pelt replies that she was certain, and tells Jagged Peak that she was to look at his leg. He replies that he was glad she was present, and she bends over his leg, sniffs down its length, and asks if they had marigold. After Moon Shadow goes to find some, Dappled Pelt asks Gray Wig to find her two sticks and some bindweed. :Gray Wing then returns with some, and Dappled Pelt thanks him. She notes that Jagged Peak's leg was broken, but if they bind it up with sticks, the bones would join. Dappled Pelt also adds that she has never performed this, but watched Stoneteller do it to Sharp Hail, and that he was fine, and so would Jagged Peak. She warns that it would hurt, and orders a cat to find a stick for him to bite on. Clear Sky fetches one, and she straightens Jagged Peak's leg, fastening the two sticks on both sides with bindweed. After he splinters the stick, Dappled Pelt informs Jagged Peak it was over, and then chews up the marigold Moon Shadow retrieved. She trickles it onto Jagged Peak's gash, and states that he needed it every day, and recommends thyme and poppy seeds, asking if they had some. Clear Sky replies that they could, but inquires if she was to look after him. :Appearing startled, Dappled Pelt exchanges a glance with Gray Wing, she agrees to, and asks Gray Wing to carry Jagged Peak to his nest. Agreeing that she had to stay, not appearing happy, Dappled Pelt requests Gray Wing to inform Tall Shadow. He agrees to, and bids farewell to her. She does not return return for half-moon, and when she does, the sun begins to set, and she shakes her pelt in annoyance as she pads to join the others. Dappled Pelt explains that she was stuck in Clear Sky's camp, with no room to stretch her legs. Gray Wing asks of Jagged Peak's condition, and she replies that he could use it, despite it having a limp. She then flops down beside Shattered Ice, and Hawk Swoop explains that she was expecting kits. In response, Dappled Pelt notes that with the cold season arriving, it wasn't the best time to expect kits, but she and Cloud Spots would make sure she was fine. She also suggests to start gathering herbs for storage, so that if there was an emergency, they would have everything they need. :After the tunnel system is approved of, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt carefully carry their herb supply, and find a safe place for them in a tunnel. When Jagged Peak joins Tall Shadow's group, she notes that Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots were out hunting for herbs, and they would look at him when they return. Once they do, Cloud Spots assures Jagged Peak that he and Dappled Pelt would work on more ideas. When Thunder is brought to the group, Dappled Pelt points out that Hawk Swoop was close to kitting, and that she agreed to take care of him. Jackdaw's Cry objects of her choice, but Dappled Pelt glares at him, informing that she had already made her choice. Thunder Rising : In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Dapplepelt is an ancient RiverClan warrior. :When Mothflight of WindClan dreams with StarClan at the Moonstone, Dapplepelt is chosen to be the first medicine cat of RiverClan. She is noted to be reckless and brave. :In the section for "Significant Leaders and Medicine Cats of RiverClan", it is noted that during her time as medicine cat, she saves an entire litter of kits after the nursery is washed away in a flood. It is mentioned that she also sees the role of a medicine cat as being like a warrior's, by fighting invisible enemies of sickness and injury on behalf of her Clanmates. ''The Ultimate Guide'' : Trivia *It is confirmed that Dapplepelt and Dappled Pelt are one and the same.Revealed on Vicky's facebook Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females